Broken
by DokiDoh
Summary: I used to dream about killing you, wanted nothing more than to see you dead...So tell me why do I get this gut wrenching pain whenever I look at you lying in that hospital bed? Why did it take something like this for me to realise...I love you? Shizaya


**New story =D sorry that this chapter is so short ;_; I just wanted to give it a life or death start x3**

* * *

><p>Stepping into the room, the colour in the blonde's face instantly drained, he knew it was bad, but God…nothing could prepare him for this…<p>

"As you can see, the majority of the damage is bandaged…though; it may be in a sheer moment of futility…"

His eyes didn't leave the bed, not even as the underground doctor spoke…he couldn't look away…there he was, the person who he always felt to be one step ahead of him, laying beaten and broken in a hospital bed…

Dry swallowing, the blonde moved closer and closer, till finally, he took hold of the other's cold hand; "Is he going to die?"

"More than likely…I did everything I could…all we can do now is wait and hope he'll keep fighting…I think…12 hours…"

Turning from the bed a look of utter confusion was written across the man's face; "are you saying he's going to be dead in 12 hours?"

"Not exactly…I mean, if he's still alive in 12 hours' time…his chances of recovery will rise to 40%...but, don't hold your breath, his injuries are extensive…"

Saying this, the doctor began making his way to the door, stopping just as his fingers lingered over the handle; "You shouldn't be crying Shizuo…after all, is this not what you wanted?"

And with that said, the man was gone…the bitter tone in his voice lingering behind in the otherwise silent room…

Raising a hand to his face, Shizuo couldn't help the small sob that slipped past his lips; he never wanted this…he never wanted the flea dead…

"Izaya…I'm sorry…I'm such an idiot…you were right…you were right all along and I was wrong…"

Looking up at the ravens sleeping face, the tears continued to run down the blondes face; "Izaya…I love you dammit…I can't lose you now…"

'Please be okay…'

* * *

><p>Looking over the files in his hand's Shinra frowned; "It doesn't look good…even with the blood transfusion his cell count is too low…"<p>

Clenching his fists, Shizuo stood from the hard as concrete chair he'd been sat on for the last three hours; "Then give him another one dammit! I told you I have more than enough blood and we have the same blood type!"

"It's too soon…as it is, I don't have the proper tools here Shizuo, the first unit was enough of a risk…and between each unit you need to allow a 4 hour wait time otherwise we run a high risk of haemolysis…and in his current state, that could kill him."

Looking back towards the bedridden raven, Shizuo let out a soft growl, they were running out time…

"In an ideal predicament he'd be in a stable enough condition to transfer him to a proper hospital…but right now he can't breathe on his own and I have no safe way of transferring him from here to Ikebukuro General…it's too far…if he arrests half way there, he won't survive no matter which way we turn..."

"That's what ambulances were made for!"

Turning towards Shizuo, Shinra slammed his hand down onto one of the many medicine filled cabinets in the room;

"Oh yeah, call the paramedics to my place, because that won't seem suspicious at all! They won't give a toss how a regular guy like me with no medical training has all this fancy equipment; because it doesn't scream illegal doctor at all does it!"

Eyes widening, Shizuo had to refrain from throwing something at the brunet; "So you'd put your own ass in front of his life!"

"What the hell has he ever done to deserve help Shizuo! If he does survive this, he should count his blessings that I helped him in the first place!"

Shizuo was on the verge of murdering the doctor by now, and very well might've done if it wasn't for a high pitched scream filling the room, immediately luring Shinra to the raven, his anger already washed away as his doctor mode kicked into full gear and he began applying CPR to the dying raven.

"Dammit Izaya…don't…don't do this…not after the crap…I went through…bringing your ass back…the first time…"

The minutes seemed to drag by slower and slower for Shizuo, all he could really do, was stand and watch as the one person he truly felt he could love slipped away…after all the machine was still screaming, and Shinra was beginning to tire…any second now, he would call it…any second now…

…Izaya Orihara would be dead…

* * *

><p><strong>End of chapter 1 =D Hope people like it so far ;;<strong>

**So to be sure I'm not going to waste my time with this, 5 reviews for an update...**

**And yes I am being serious =D**


End file.
